The Secret Version of Kingdom Hearts
by Jazzytea
Summary: What? A strange fanfic of KH with Derek Zoolander in it!! Oo; how strange...R+R! ^^ **Chap. 2 up!!**
1. WEIRD! THOUGHTS! Oo

TSVoKHTNOHES (( The Secret Version of Kingdom Hearts That No One Has Ever Seen ))  
  
A/N: Me? Course I own Kingdom Hearts!!! ^___^ The game's so fun! But sadly, I don't OWN OWN it...oO; Square soft owns that.....and....-twitch- Disney...curse them ...and yes...I DO LIKE KINGDOM HEARTS!! ^___^ just making a funny...or...trying to make one...okay??  
  
~~= thoughts  
  
  
  
"I've...been having these weird thoughts lately...."  
  
WEIRD  
  
THOUGHTS!  
  
oO;  
  
"Like...did Kairi make that dent on the paopu tree....or not?"  
  
--Sora falls....and falls....and falls some more....twirling--  
  
~~*Sora* Fwee! I'm doing ballet!!~~  
  
--air bubbles--  
  
~~*Sora* _ _ _ no one saw that...--not noticing he's being filmed--~~  
  
--Sora lands on an island--  
  
Sora: Koool...i'm walking on water! -trips-  
  
--Riku stands in the water staring at nothing--  
  
~~*Riku* Oh Riku you're so fine..you're so fine you blow my mind HEY RIKU!! --waves does dance-- HEY RIKU!! -dance dance--~~  
  
Sora: RIKU!!! ^___^  
  
--Sora runs for his fine fine riku but riku turns around and holds out his hand--  
  
~~*Riku* join me sora..and together, WE CAN DOMINATE THE MALE MODELING WORLD!!!!! DOWN WITH DEREK ZOOLANDER!!!!!!!!! -cackles- ~~  
  
--huge wave comes up with Derek Zoolander the mermaid swimming in it--  
  
Derek: glub glub!  
  
Sora: -sees derek and runs towards riku once more- RIKUUU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--wave hits them--  
  
--underwater--  
  
~~*Riku* Isn't this such a nice pose? w00t ...camera...get this pose...this pose shall be the next greatest pose of all the world!!!! BWA HAHAHAHA DOWN WITH DEREK ZOOLANDER!!!!!~~  
  
--sora reaches for Riku--  
  
Sora: RIKUUU!!!!  
  
--sora gets knocked out by a random swimming turtle and he falls...falls...and falls some more--  
  
--he lands on an island--  
  
  
  
  
  
--Kairi sits on the sand trying to fix her earring--  
  
Kairi: Dog dammit this stupid cheap arse ring! OW!! !  
  
--sees Sora--  
  
Kairi: SORA!!! ^_____^ OH SOORAA!!!  
  
--jumps up and down waving, while holding her ear--  
  
--Sora wakes up--  
  
~~*Sora* Shiznit...please don't let it be...~~  
  
Sora: KAIRI! O___O  
  
--Sora pretends to run towards her--  
  
...  
  
--still running--  
  
... --and still running--  
  
...  
  
--and still running DAMMIT SORA JUST GET THERE ALREADY!! --  
  
Sora: ;____; -bends over gasping for breath-  
  
Kairi: HOWDY DOO YOUNG'N! ^_____^  
  
--Sora stares at the water...Kairi, not knowing that the water could reflect her panties--  
  
Kairi: OO -points to the sky- it's a bird!!! no it's a plane!!! it's--  
  
--a random crab claw sticks out of the water --  
  
Sora: HOLY SHIZNIT!!!!!!!! O______O  
  
-trips over his shoes that are bigger than his head and starts falling again-  
  
Kairi: -gasps and looks down at sora- ---slow motion--- NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O--O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O!!!!!!!!  
  
--Kairi reaches downwards and continues the very long "no"--  
  
Sora: -gasps- ~~ I can't believe Kairi still wears Barney panties!! OO; ~~  
  
--is very, very scared--  
  
--Sora lands on a glass stained....glass with a picture on it--  
  
Sora: AHH!!!! ooooh...birdies!! *___*  
  
Bird 1: HE SQUISHED AUNTIE!!!!  
  
Bird 2: LET'S GET 'IM!!!  
  
--birds start....er...attacking in a special way--  
  
--sora still staring up at all the feathers--  
  
--Voice: -sobs- so...much to DO!!! so little TIME!!! --  
  
Sora: Uh...you can use to the bathroom now....we can wait..  
  
--Voice: you dumb arse....--  
  
Sora: ;__; Me?  
  
--Voice: -.- yes you. Anyways...choose one--  
  
--a laser sword, a stick, and a book appears--  
  
Sora: FWEEE!!!!!!!!! -picks up the stick-  
  
-- Voice: you have chosen the power of the weak stick...do you accept this? --  
  
Sora: -nods- ^_____^ -hugs the stick-  
  
--Voice:......right...now choose one that you don't want--  
  
Sora: UH...UH..-thinks- I DUNNO!! ^___^  
  
--Voice: DUMB ARSE JUST PICK ONE! --  
  
Sora: ;__; -points to the laser sword-  
  
--Voice: .........you have chosen to get rid of the all mighty power of the laser sword of which anakin skywalker's soul is within?  
  
Sora: -nods- ^____^  
  
--Voice: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!--  
  
Sora: ;___; YOU BIG BULLY!!! I'M TELLING RIKU ON YOU!!!!!! even though he's going to turn against me and hate me and i shall lose my oh so beautiful and fine riku----  
  
--Voice: ...you were not suppose to say that...--  
  
Sora: really? -reads his palm- oh yea...  
  
--Voice: -coughs- anyways, step into the light.--  
  
--Sora: trips over his shoes--  
  
--Voice: YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!--  
  
Sora: ;___;!!!!  
  
----anyways, Sora learns how to fight the heartless----  
  
Sora: -hugs a heartless- IT'S SO CUTE!!! ^____^  
  
--Voice: Drop it. NOW. --  
  
--Sora drops it on his sword--  
  
Heartless: SQEEEE!!!!! -disappears-  
  
Sora: ;___; awwww...  
  
--Voice: -sighs- Yay. You've got it! Now....destroy everything in your sight--  
  
--Sora starts killing a box, a barrel, heartless, and a potion--  
  
--Voice: DAMMIT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DESTROY THE POTION!!!! --  
  
Sora: .___. but you told me to destroy everything ....  
  
--Voice: -sighs- yea yea....go talk to you friends--  
  
Sora: -looks over- Selphie!!! Wakka!! TEEDUS!!!  
  
Tidus: it's TIDUS not TEEDUS!! -.-**  
  
Sora: ^_____^ Teeeduuuussss  
  
Tidus: ...Anywayz...what are you most afraid of? Kai---  
  
Sora: YOUR FACE!!! ^____^  
  
Tidus: -___-; As I was saying, are you most afraid of...Kairi's ...under garments? Yo MAMA? or the telephone?  
  
Sora: -blinks- KAIRI'S UNDERWEAR!! -shudders at the thought-  
  
Tidus: ...right..... -stands there like an idiot he is-  
  
Sora: ...right...-runs to Selphie-  
  
Selphie: -jumps around on her jump rope- ICE CREAM SODA CHERRY ON TOP! WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND I FORGOT!!! -blabs on-  
  
Sora: my boyfriend? -thinks- RIKU!! ^________^  
  
Selphie: -trips over S- S!!! SORA!!! SORA YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!! -hugs-  
  
Sora: x____X y--ou--'re--ch--o--k--in---g---m--e---...!  
  
Selphie: -squeezes- YOU KNOW, I READ SOMEWHERE CALLED FANFICTION THAT THEY DID PAIRINGS THAT HAD PAIRING'S S+S!!!! Sora? oO;  
  
Sora: -is let go- ...-gasps- I think that's from Cardcaptor Sakura....  
  
Selphie: ...NOOOO!!!!!  
  
Sora: -blinks- O_O;;;  
  
Selphie: ...anyhoo....blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?  
  
Sora: uh....BLAH!!  
  
Selphie: ALRIGHT!! -becomes frozen like Tidus-  
  
Sora: o_O;; -skips over to Takka-  
  
Wakka: -bounces a bal on his head- Wuzzap ya? ya ya?  
  
Sora: ...you know you're losing more brain cells that way?  
  
Wakka: ya? alrighty ya!  
  
Sora: ....riiiiight.....  
  
Wakka: So ya ya ya? ya ya! ya!  
  
Sora: BLAPPA!!! ^____^  
  
Wakka: YA!!! -high fives-  
  
Sora: -tries to slap but misses by 3 feet-  
  
Wakka: ....You really stink you know that ya ya?  
  
Sora: -.-;  
  
Wakka: YA YA!!1 and uh..ya!! -reads off his arm- blah blah blah blah blah!!  
  
Sora: O_o; ya?  
  
Wakka: YA!!  
  
Sora: ^_^ YA YA!!  
  
Wakka: it's not YA YA it's YA!! or ya ya!!  
  
Sora: o_O; YA?  
  
Wakka; ALRIGHT YOU GOT IT!! -becomes frozen like everyone else-  
  
Sora: ...right.-disappears onto the glassed stained floor again-  
  
--Voice: walk...towards the light! --  
  
Sora: -walks the opposite direction--  
  
--Voice: THE LIGHT!!! --  
  
Sora: -trips over-  
  
--Voice: ....someone HELP MEE!!!! --  
  
Sora: -runs up the stairs into the light-  
  
--Voice: finally...well....the greater your light will grow...when you get closer to the light...wait...--  
  
Sora: HAHA YOU GOT IT WRROOOONG!!! ^___^  
  
--Voice: shut up dumb arse...anywayz, when you get closer to the light...the more shadows there will be...--  
  
Sora: -sees his shadow- COOL! HI SHADOW!! -waves-  
  
--shadow becomes mutated--  
  
--Voice: but don't be afraid...--  
  
Sora: ; i'm not..  
  
--shadow becomes a dark version of Zeus--  
  
--Voice: for something about your light...and blah blah...yea...--  
  
Sora: ...uh...-sees his stick- what do i do?  
  
--Voice: FIGHT IT YOU ARSE!!!!! --  
  
Sora: ;__; but..but...he's ZEUS!!!  
  
--Voice: -.-;; he's not. now fight. him. NOW--  
  
Sora: -continues to poke the dark version of Zeus-  
  
DVoZ: -plunges his arm into the floor-  
  
Sora: o_O; why did he just do that?  
  
DVoZ: -makes heartless appear from his arm swirly thing-  
  
Sora: ...eww is that how he reproduces? OO;;;  
  
--eventually, Sora defeats ..him....--  
  
Voice: Congrats...you have beaten Kingdom Hearts!  
  
Sora: HUZZAH!!!  
  
Voice: someone shoot me now....  
  
Sora: o_O; but aren't you just a voice?  
  
---and Sora wakes up--  
  
  
  
A/N: HUZZAH! I'M DONE!!! ...well for the 1st Chappie ^^; how was it? horrible, ne? well...R+R!! cause i have no idea if i should continue this or not ^^; 7 PAGES LONG!!! O__O!! oh yes...R+R plz! ^^ if no one responds...i'm probably not gonna continue....o_O; and yes...i do have a very very corrupted mind ^_^ 


	2. AiyaWhat's up with Riku?

TSVoKHTNOHES (( The Secret Version of Kingdom Hearts That No One Has Ever Seen )) by Jazzy  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kingdom hearts! That's right! I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! .I just don't own own Kingdom Hearts..Squaresoft and Disney does e_e;  
  
A/N: WOW! OO; I got quite a lot of reviews.well, over 5 is a lot for me XD; Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! ^^-is very flattered and pleased- and.er.btw.there's no pairings in here nn;;; I never meant to...uh.hint out anything .well anywayz, here's the next Chap!  
  
~~= thoughts  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
--Sora feels a foot nudging his head-  
  
~~*Sora* Oh Lord please don't let it be.~~  
  
Sora: KAIRI!!!!!! O_______O!!  
  
Kairi: HAAAIII!!! ^____^ YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL YOU KNOW!!  
  
Sora: oy..-smacks his face back into the sand-  
  
Riku: KAIRI!! You should be ashamed!! You left me here doing all the work? Where's Sora btw?  
  
Kairi: he's---  
  
Riku: HOLY CRAP IS THAT A PILE OF SH**?! -points to sora's head-  
  
Kairi: That's-  
  
Riku: -nudges it with his foot- you know, it's not very healthy to keep poo lying around.  
  
Kairi: YEA!!  
  
Sora: I'M NOT A PIECE OF POO!!  
  
Riku; CRAP IT TALKS!! O___O!!  
  
Kairi: RIKU THAT'S S---  
  
Sora: hello o_O;  
  
Riku: oh hello Sora..SORA!! OO;  
  
Sora: I'm not a piece of poo. -.-;  
  
Riku: .you know, you're right, poo don't got spikes! (( did bad grammar on purpose ))  
  
Sora: which reminds me..I DREAMED THAT YOU WERE URINATING IN THE OCEAN AND KAIRI STILL WORE BARNEY UNDERPANTS!!!  
  
Riku & Kairi: o_O;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sora: ehh..XD;;;  
  
~~*Kairi* Crap how did he find out? ;;; ~~  
  
~~*Riku* what da hek.I SWEAR THERE WAS NO ONE WHEN I DID!!! That son of a -- ~~  
  
Riku: and how did poo remind you of the dream? Oo;  
  
Sora: weeeelll, I was u-  
  
Kairi: HOLY CRAP WHO LET THE BOMB OUT?!??!?!!?!?!??!?!  
  
Riku: -gasps- OMG IT'S OSAMA BIN LADEN!!!! THE OTHER ARCH ENEMY RIVAL FOR THE MALE MODELING WORLD!!!!!  
  
Sora: o_O; uh.samawatchamacallit guy is.too ugly to be in the male modeling world.  
  
--Osama starts cussing in muslim language-  
  
Osama: @#$T*^)#$*$*@#)$*%(@*!!!!!  
  
Sora: -blinks- uh.@#%^@$?  
  
Osama: -gasps, slaps sora, and disappears-  
  
Kairi: What did you saaay? Oo;  
  
Sora: .dunno oO;  
  
Riku: .uh..  
  
Kairi: uh.  
  
Sora: .uh..  
  
Riku: Kairi isn't it your turn to say something?  
  
Sora: -nods-  
  
Kairi: uh.maybe.OH YEA!! We're supposed to get our stuuuuuff!! ^___^  
  
Sora: I BET I CAN BEAT YOU THERE RIKU!!  
  
Riku: YEA RIGHT!!  
  
Kairi: this again? Fine, I'll wait for you at our "luxurious 5 star yacht"! ^___^  
  
Riku: READY?  
  
Sora: SET!!  
  
Both: GOOO!!  
  
--Riku tears off into the direction of the "yacht"-  
  
(note: their yacht is the raft oO; they have imagination too see? )  
  
--Sora runs as fast as he could-  
  
.  
  
-still running-  
  
..  
  
-running-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-and STILL running-  
  
. --to make a long story short, two hours later-  
  
.sora is still running-  
  
Sora: -gasps, wheeze- I'm-s-o- go-onn-aa.b..eeat.y..ou..!!  
  
Riku: -leans back onto the raft and sleeps-  
  
--one hour later-  
  
Sora: -collapses onto the raft- I'M -wheeze- HERE!!  
  
Kairi: -looks up from making her molding mushroom seashell necklace- Riku left already ^^  
  
Sora: DARNIT!! !  
  
Kairi: ALRIGHTY!!!! You are to find stuff!!! ^^  
  
Sora: oO; stuff?  
  
Kairi: -nods- STUFF!  
  
Sora: Snuff?  
  
Kairi: Smuff?  
  
Sora: SMURF? O_o;  
  
--smurfs theme song comes up-  
  
" Da, da, da da da DA, DA, da da DA daaa!!"  
  
Papa Smurf: Why hello there Daisy!!  
  
Daisy: Hello Papa Smurf! Look! There's a twig for our dam! Isn't that just WONDERFUL? -skips off with Papa Smurf-  
  
Sora and Kairi: o_O;;  
  
Sora: uh.right.o_O;  
  
Kairi: ^_____^  
  
Sora: and what things again?  
  
Kairi: STUFF!!! STUFF NOT THINGS!!!  
  
Sora: OO; .uh.ok.  
  
Kairi: YEP!  
  
Sora: uh huh!  
  
Kairi: UH HUH!! UH HUH!! UH HUH, UH HUH, UH HUH!!  
  
Sora: -gets jiggy- UH HUH! UH HUH!! UH HUH, UH HUH, UH HUH!!  
  
Kairi: THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!!  
  
Sora: uh.OK..gonna go look for stuuuff now kay?  
  
Kairi: KAY! BYE!!!  
  
Sora: -waves and grabs a list off the her hand-  
  
--meanwhile.--  
  
~~*Riku* I seriously think that I should be a male model AND pop star.yea.~~  
  
Riku: -screeches- SUUUTEEKII!!! DAAA NEEEEEE!!!!!! .wait, Rikku sang that, n/m.  
  
--back to sora-  
  
Sora: um.ok.-runs up to wakka- What does that say?.. oO;  
  
Wakka: ya..uh.A DOG YA YA!!  
  
Sora: oO; a dog?  
  
Wakka: YA!!! No, wait ya? A log! Ya ya!  
  
Sora: .a log?  
  
Wakka: ya ya!!  
  
Sora: ..a log.  
  
Wakka: A LOG ya!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: ONLY a log? -.-;  
  
Wakka: uh.no.ya?  
  
Sora: and?  
  
Wakka: uh.ya.CLOTH!! Ya ya!! !!  
  
Sora: ok! ^^  
  
Wakka: ya!! Wait!!! Two ya logs ya!! Ya ya ya! And a rope ya!  
  
Sora: uh.ok..-skips off and trips over a log on a vacant beach-  
  
--and uh.a few minutes later, Sora wakes up to see a log in the sand-  
  
Sora: O_____O!!!!  
  
--imagine now, use your imagination..-  
  
Sora: EEWWW!!!!!  
  
--THINK!!! -  
  
Sora: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LAID A BOMB!!!  
  
-Sora looks at it -  
  
Sora: and a rather large one at that..  
  
--meanwhile, riku: --  
  
Riku: -screeches- PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!! OOOHHH BAAABBYY!!! DON'T GO!!  
  
--a flock of birds take off - -  
  
--back to sora-  
  
Sora: wait, it's a log!! -puts it somewhere in his inventory which I think is his pants o_O; why else are they baggy? -  
  
--back to riku again-  
  
Riku: KIM POSSIBLE!! DUN DUN DUN DUN!! -tries to make those bleeping noises-  
  
--and back to sora-  
  
--Sora decides to go find riku- -  
  
Riku: -is on his island, with an elvis presley wig on-BAAAD TO THE BOONE!!!! -strums his guitar while bopping his head-BAAAADD TO THE BOONE!!!  
  
Sora: -stare- O__O;;  
  
Riku: -screeches- BAA-A-A-A-A-A-D TOOOOO THHHEEEE BOOOONE!!!!  
  
Sora: ^____^ THAT WAS TOTALLY NECTER!!!  
  
Riku: -looks over- WUTUP MA HOMIE G??  
  
Sora: NUTIN UP MA DAWG!!!  
  
Riku: I seriously should be a singer AND male model :B  
  
Sora: -nods- WANNA DANCE? ^____^  
  
Riku: ^^ sure why not  
  
--they dance.well, er.fight.--  
  
Sora: -clangs his wooden sword- I'M GONNA GET YOU THIS TIME!!  
  
Riku: -jumps around-  
  
--one hour later- -  
  
Sora: -gasps- waii.  
  
--riku is still jumping around.-  
  
--sora tries to jab riku but hits the paopu tree instead- -  
  
--Sora breaks his sword.--  
  
--Riku laughs in his face..-  
  
--Derek Z. swims up behind the island admiring Riku..-  
  
~~*Derek* WOOOOWW!! *_____* ~~  
  
--Riku is declared winner-  
  
Sora: darnit! -kicks sand-  
  
Riku: -leans against the tree staring off again-  
  
Sora: -pokes riku-  
  
Riku: -thwaps him away-  
  
--Sora retreats to the main island- -  
  
Riku: -taps his little "watch"- Codename, Teens Next Door, mission, complete.  
  
--thingy ma jiggy goes bleep! -  
  
(( XD; sorry, just saw a commercial of kids next door oO; ))  
  
--Sora eventually finds all the stuff he needs and heads back to kairi-  
  
Sora: BACK!! -skips around merrily-  
  
Kairi: -grabs stuff- MINE!! -snarls-  
  
Sora: o_O;;  
  
Kairi: oh yea, here's a hi-potion -tosses it to him-  
  
Sora: YAY! -gulps it down-  
  
--Voice: .oh dear LORD! - -  
  
Sora: HI VOICE!! -waves-  
  
--Voice: .--  
  
Sora: o_O; halloo? ^^  
  
--Voice: -goes away for a coffee break-  
  
Sora: -shrugs and finishes the high potion- nothing like the good 'ol whiskey! ^^  
  
--and so, sora makes a sand angel because he's drunk the hi-potion when not needed, causing a weird stimulation going through out his body.in other words, he has a lot of energy, hyperness mode-  
  
Kairi: you ready to go home? ^^  
  
Sora: NAH!!! -takes off running-  
  
~~*Kairi* Gee.things have been different ever since he found out about.my..yea..oO; ~~  
  
Sora: -tackles Tidus- YO WUTUP TEEDUS?!  
  
Tidus: IT'S TIDUS NOT TEEDUS DAMMIT!! -thwaps-  
  
Sora: oweee ;__; -rubs his head-  
  
Tidus: -heaves his stick onto his back- you know, I had a dream last night ^^  
  
Sora: -looks up- oh?  
  
Tidus: yea, there was this pretty pretty girl named yuna..o_O; I was all grown up.muscular.dang I was hot!!  
  
Sora: -blinks- uh.right..  
  
Tidus: YEA! And yea.well.we.were.  
  
Sora: yes? Oo;  
  
Tidus: making out under a tree in the water ^^ yep yep!  
  
Sora; AAAHH MY VIRGIN EARS!! -covers his ears- YOU DEVIRGINIZED MY EARS TEEDUS!!! T_______________T  
  
Tidus: oO; since when did you have virgin ears?  
  
Sora: -.-;;;  
  
Tidus: and it's TIDUS not TEEDUS!  
  
Sora: I'm takin you on Teedus T__T  
  
Tidus: BRING IT ON!!  
  
Sora: hmm.that was a nice cheerleader movie oO  
  
Tidus: -nods- hot grlz!! :B  
  
--Sora thwaps tidus with his wooden sword and tidus goes down-  
  
Tidus: ;__; awww maaan!!  
  
--Sora grins like an idiot-  
  
Tidus: Next time I'm gonna get you! -tramps off-  
  
Sora: hm.-spots selphie on the bridge-  
  
-Selphie plays with the water with her feet-  
  
Selphie: la la la la la! ^^ la la la laaaa----OW!!! HOLY CRAP!!  
  
--A fish with no teeth bit her on the toe oO; --  
  
Selphie: AHHH MY POOR TOE!!  
  
--Sora pushes Selphie into the water and giggles like a fan girl-  
  
Selphie: AAHHH!!! DON'T LET IT GET MEE!!  
  
--Selphie screams and takes off running onto the beach-  
  
Sora: -sits there laughing and giggling-  
  
Selphie: SORA YOU ARE LIKE, SOO GOING TO PAY! YOU RUINED MY HAIR!! T___T!!!!!!  
  
Sora: -grins- bring it on!!  
  
Selphie: hmm.I want to be a cheer leader when I grow up ^^  
  
Sora: -thwaps her with his wooden sword- GOTCHA!  
  
--Selphie was taken out in one hit-  
  
Sora: YAY!! -skips up to wakka-  
  
Wakka: Waddap man? Ya ya? Ya!  
  
Sora: nuthin much wakka.wanna play?  
  
Wakka: YA YA! WAKKA WANNA PLAY!  
  
Sora: uh.alright ^^  
  
Wakka: I'm gonna take you out with my balls ya ya!!!  
  
(( his blitz player balls you pervs oO; ))  
  
Sora: BRING IT ON!! -grins-  
  
Wakka: hahaha.isn't that a movie? No matter!  
  
--Wakka starts pelting Sora with his blitz balls-  
  
Sora: OW OW OW!! !!!!!  
  
~~*Sora* Crap, he didn't fall for it ! ~~  
  
--eventually, sora was beat without laying a finger on wakka-  
  
Wakka: ya ya? I'm da best ya ya? YA YA GO TRAIN SOME YA ?  
  
Sora: -.- muther f***'n.  
  
--Sora crawls back to Kairi's place, beaten and bruised in several places-  
  
Kairi: HEY!! ARE YOU READY?!?!  
  
Sora: ARE YOU READY!!  
  
Kairi: READY!!  
  
Sora: READY FOR THE RACE, ARE YOU READY!!  
  
--echoes: ready!! -  
  
Kairi: VROOM VROOM!!!  
  
Sora: -coughs- yea, I'm ready to head back..  
  
Kairi: OK!!  
  
((btw, that was a song I heard from dDR XD; no matter ))  
  
---sunset scene.awww!!--  
  
sora: so riku, how do you think the dent got onto the paopu tree? ^^  
  
Riku: Isn't it obvious?..-points at kairi-  
  
Kairi: -sits there with a "duuuhhhh" expression on her face-  
  
Sora: oh.-smiles at riku-  
  
~~*Riku,Sora,&Kairi* Gosh he's/I'm so fiiiine!!! ~~  
  
Sora: say riku, don't you want to explore other worlds?  
  
Riku: well DUH, must spread my fineness to the other worlds! ^_^  
  
Sora: -nods- that's true.  
  
Riku: also I need to find any other allies to take over the male modeling world..;  
  
Kairi: -still sitting with a "duuuhhhh" look on her face-  
  
--and they watch the sunset together.aww!!--  
  
--somewhere in the middle of destiny islands ocean-  
  
Derek: glub glub! The essence..of water.so soooooothinnggg..  
  
A/N: XD; wow, this was 12 pages long.so how was it? ^^; I know, this chapter was boring.x___X currently ran out of imagination steam.heh heh.Dun forget to review!! I now accept anonymous .reviews cause I finally found how to unblock XD;;; please review! OO; and as I said, I'm not trying to criticize KH, I really do like it...fine, am obsessed about it x___X; it's a very fun game :B uh, yes, please review! ^^; 


End file.
